broken
by AmiChann2011
Summary: Summary:: She was so alone. He was so lonesome. They wanted someone.


This is my first attempt at a straight oneshot. I can't do any of the female characters of Naruto cause I don't pay attention to them so it's gonna be an charaXoc hope u enjoy

_Broken_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters_

_Summary: She was so alone. He was so lonesome. They wanted someone._

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

She sat in her room. Alone... and afraid. Is this what life was going to do to her? Keep her locked away for eternity? Keep her from the world. She was always alone. She wanted someone to hold. She wanted someone who would tell her it was okay. She wanted someone who would love her like no one else can. She wanted... him.__

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away 

There he was... walking down the street. Hands shoved in his pockets. He was always walking... sulking. His memories were a waste of his time. He lost everything. He wanted nothing. But she could see through it. He wanted someone to hold. He wanted someone he could tell it was okay. He wanted someone who would love him like no other can. He wanted... her. __

You've gone away...  
You don't feel me here...  
Anymore... 

Both had lost everything. She... had lost her family, her friends and everything that mattered to her. He... had lost his entire clan, by the hands of his own older brother. They were both very alike but yet both very different. He escaped the dark, lonely house. She stayed locked inside the darkness... refusing to leave behind all that depressed her. __

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain 

All he wanted was for her to know that he noticed her. That he remembered her. That he wanted to steal all her pain away and make her better. He wanted to reasure her that the worst was over. He wanted to be the one she came to when she was sad. He wanted to be her compass to guide her in the dark. He wanted to be her sky to look up to. __

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough

She sat in the cold, hugging her knee's. Tears streaked her cheeks as she cried out in her lonesome. She was broken. She wanted to be alone... wanted nothing to comfort her. She was misery and he was her weakness. When she saw him she smiled... she laughed and smiled. He was her weakness and she wanted to be strong. __

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

He stood at her doorsteps, looking up at the wooden door. It was so close yet so far away. She was so distant from this world but he wanted to pull her back. He wanted to show her that there was more than despair. He had found that out and wanted to help her figure it out as well. But he was new at this. He never felt this way for another person. __

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough 

She stood in front of the door, looking over it. She was inside... he was outside. She wanted to open it... wanted to escape to him. She wanted to be near him again. She wanted to smile and laugh. She wanted to let that tiny giggle past her quivering lips. She wanted to feel his lips against hers. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to show she cared. __

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away 

He looked at the door, his lips quivering. His silken black hair was now sticking to his face. It was raining... pouring outside. It always rained when he was near her. There was something about her that made him wonder. He knew she was broken and he wanted to fix her. He grabbed the door knob... ready to push it open. Ready to embrace her and comfort her. __

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone 

She looked at the door, her lips pursed. Her shoulder length black hair was messy. She could hear the rain, the crack of thunder, the flash of lightening. It always rained when she missed him. There was something about him that made her think. She knew she was broken and needed to be fixed. She grabbed the door knob... ready to pull it open. She wanted to embrace him. __

You've gone away...  
You don't feel me here...  
Anymore... 

He let go of the door, looking down. "I love her" his words came as whispers as he walked away.

She let go of the door, looking down. "I love him" her words came past her lips as whispers as she walked away.

They were both... broken.


End file.
